Roxanne Japan
by Retro Soul
Summary: When Ponyboy and Johnny discover a penniless prostitute loitering in the park, they find themselves befriending her and hiding the fact of their unlikely friendship. When she's reluctant to leave town to look for work, what action does Ponyboy take to convince her to stay? And what will the rest of the gang think?
1. Chapter 1

_**When Ponyboy and Johnny discover a penniless prostitute loitering in the park, they find themselves befriending her and hiding the fact of their unlikely friendship. When she's reluctant to leave town to look for work, what action does Ponyboy take to convince her to stay? And what will the rest of the gang think? **_

**Ok, so I don't usually write fan fictions with OFC's because I'm always terrified of her turning into a Mary-Sue which I would hate. But I'm pretty confident that I've created a character that definitely wont be a Mary-Sue. I'm also aware that this might be somewhat of a controversial plot but that's a risk I'm willing to take. **

**XxXxXxX**

It started with the light of a cigarette. It's reddish embers and flouting smoke. With blue eye shadow painted all the way up to her eye brows, her face smothered with foundation and her lips highlighted a vibrant red, it began in the young hours of the night.

Just off from the lot, in the growing bush of the park, Ponyboy spots the flicker of a flame.

"Hey Johnny," he says, nudging his friend, "look at that. You think someone else is here?" Johnny squints through the darkness as the flame's colour rises and dims.

"I don't know. But I sure don't want to find out."

"Come on," Ponyboy found himself growing adventurous. After all, if they didn't find out who it was now, they'd find themselves in a sticky situation if the owner of that flame decided to sneak up on them.

Advancing towards the light, Johnny thinks it best to keep his switch blade open and ready in his left hand. As they grow closer and closer to the figure, the moonlight reflects off of it's face and reveals its features.

_It's a woman_, Ponyboy says to himself, and halts, grasping Johnny's arm for him to do the same. Seeing as the two boys were only a few feet away from the woman, she raises her head and clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Hello, boys," she greets them, her voice holding a seductive tone but also a tone of annoyance. It had been quite a night for her. She's dressed in clothing too racy for most magazines, a few dollar bills peeking out from her bra, and she sits against a tree, her cigarette in one hand, and her other embedded into the blades of the grass.

"Can I do anything for you boys?" she asks. Ponyboy finds himself becoming drenched with sweat as he nervously chews the inside of his cheek. He very well knows what this woman is.

"No," he looks to Johnny. "Can she do anything for us, Johnny?"

"N-No," Johnny stutters almost instantly.

"Cool," the woman replies, smoke seeping from her lips. "If its all good with you guys I'm just gonna sit here for a bit and finish my smoke, or is that not ok?" she adds, gesturing to Johnny's open blade. "For Christ's sake, kid, would you put the blade away? What am I gonna do to you? Screw you to death?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Johnny quickly complies.

"How old are you anyway?" the woman asks.

"Sixteen," Johnny shyly answers. This causes the woman to shrug.

"I've done younger," she says almost as if its some sort of record to be proud of.

"Lets go, Johnny," Ponyboy commands, quickly turning around. Before the two get a chance to get out of ear shot from the woman, she calls after them.

"Do you guys have any older friends? Say like, eighteen or older?"

Against his better judgement, Ponyboy cant help himself but reply. The sound of her voice is so unique to him, making it somewhat addictive. And the way she pronounces her words and throws them around with her tongue; she seems to have some sort of accent but he cant pin point just what it is.

"I know a few," Ponyboy replies.

"Right on. Tell them to hit up Roxanne Japan if they're looking for a good time."

Saying nothing, he follows in step behind Johnny as they exit the lot. "Man, that was weird," Johnny huffs as they walk, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket. "She was a prostitute, wasn't she?"

"Roxanne Japan," Ponyboy mimics the woman's voice, as Johnny chuckles.

"What the hell was a prostitute doin' in a park, do you think?"

"Heaven knows, she wont be getting any costumers _there_." Ponyboy retorts.

"I don't think Roxanne Japan is too concerned about heaven, Pony," Johnny cracks a grin and looks to the night sky.

Heading for the Curtis house, all the way there, all that Ponyboy can seem to think of is Roxanne Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where'd you and Johnny get to last night, huh, Pony? After we left the drag races, you guys disappeared," Two Bit asks the next day after school, kicking the toe of his beaten up tennis shoes to the dirt, his hands burred into his pockets.

"Oh, y'know," Ponyboy fumbles with his words. "We just walked around and stuff." He's not sure he wants loud mouth Two Bit to know about Roxanne Japan - or if he wants anyone to know. And if big brother Darry found out he had carried on a conversation with a prostitute, there would be hell.

"Sure," Two Bit mutter, his voice holding a tone of doubt. "Anyways, kid, you want a ride home or what?"

"In that piece of junk? You kiddin'?" Ponboy teases, gesturing to Two Bit's jalopy pride.

"Hey, kid, didn't you ever get taught to appreciate what ya got?"

"I'll see you around, Two Bit."

"Stupid kid," Two Bit mutters as he watches Ponyboy commence to walk down the road. He well knows if he walks home alone, he's got a high chance of getting jumped. _What's gotten into that kid? _Two Bit thinks to himself as he hops into his car, the rusty door squeaking and moaning. _Something's not right. _

XxXxXxX

Ponboy carries on down the road, his books hitched under his arm and his free had stuffed in the pocket of his faded blue jeans. The further he gets, the worse of an idea this seems. He can see the approaching park in the distance, if he can only make it that far, he'll be safe. He could cut through the wooded area and he'd be right on track to his house.

He thinks back to the previous night, discovering Roxanne Japan and sweating like a dog just from her presence. It wasn't that she was barely covered by her clothes or that she was a stunning beauty - the factor of her appearance really hadn't had that much of an effect. It was the concept that made Ponyboy so uneasy, yet so intrigued. The fact that this woman would sleep with countless strangers just to make rent. _Where would someone like her live anyway?_ he wonders.

He shakes his head as he enters into the park, he notes two older greasers leaning against their car -one noticeably in better condition than Two Bit's-, a cigarette in both of their hands.

"When was the last time you had a real girl, huh, man?" one asks, his eyes fixed on the burning embers of his cigarette. The other just chuckles and blows a puff of smoke to the sky.

"_She_ was real. She was definitely real."

A bit uneasy now, Ponyboy goes on walking, kicking a dandelion from it's head, watching it spiral into the air and land at least a few feet away. Instantly he becomes amused, and so he does it again, chuckling to himself as the dandelion is sent of flying into the air and lands near the swing set. He repeats the action, forgetting the smoking greasers behind him and he's jumping and skipping, trying to kick the dandelions, higher and higher.

"What the hell is that kid doin'?"

"Who knows. C'mon, lets get out of here."

And so, Ponyboy is left alone - or so it seems.

Still immersed in his dandelion kicking, Ponboy skips deeper into the field and wooded area, evidence of his kicked dandelions laying in the grass all around him.

Just as he kicks his highest one yet, a voice sounds from behind him.

"Having fun?"

Startled, Ponyboy spins around on his heels to face the voice.

Red lips.

Tousled hair.

And a tight miniskirt put on backwards.

As you would've guessed, standing behind Ponyboy was none other than Roxanne Japan.

"Y-yeah," Ponyboy stutters. He hadn't expected to see her there again. Returning to one of his nervous habits, he chews on the inside of his cheek, his eyes running up and down her body. She looks so _different_ in the day light. Her curled hair had an orange tint - which was obviously hair dye - , her bottom lip was significantly larger than her upper lip, creating a natural pout, she was definitely tall that's for sure; at least 5'9, and with all the eye make up she had plastered onto her eye lids, it was a wonder Ponyboy could see her eye colour - a light hazel.

"Hey, kid, put your binoculars away," Roxanne Japan teases as she pulls out a cigarette. "You're too young for this," she adds and Ponyboy finally realizes her accent is from New York. "I always need a smoke after work."

Ponyboy thinks back to the parked car with the smoking greasers, how he'd noticed that one of the backseat windows had been blacked out.

"Where you in that car?" he finds himself blurting, gesturing to where the car once sat.

"Mhm," Roxanne Japan replies, nonchalant as ever. "You catch on fast."

"I gotta go," Ponyboy mutters and continues on down the path. The sound of Roxanne Japan's flamboyant laugh flouts on the air and follows him. The whole walk home, he cant focus on looking out for Socs who might jump him or cars following behind him. He thinks about one thing and one thing only.

XxXxXxX

"Soda," Ponyboy huffs as he pushes through the front door, "I gotta tell you somethin'."


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for totally abandoning this fic (And Fan Fiction itself) for a second time. I haven't been on since February, and the other day I was looking at all my old fics and I decided I'd try to continue this one. Enjoy.**

"What's up, Pony? Jeez, you look like you ran a marathon," Sodapop greets his brother as he bursts through the door.

After regaining his breath, Ponyboy reaches his hand to the back of his neck and scratches it while figuring out how he's going to tell Soda about Roxanne Japan. How is he to explain her to him? The scent of her breath, the redness of her lips, the seemingly artificial curl to her hair. Her overwhelming perfume and her heavy presence. His tongue seems to knot in his mouth while he's trying to speak.

"Um…you know those girls that sleep with people for money?" Ponyboy's words stumble out of his mouth.

"Prostitutes?" Sodapop concludes, raising a suspicious brow. "Yeah, I know them. What about them?"

"Well," Ponyboy fumbles with his words. "I kind of met one today."

"Gosh, Ponyboy, where on earth were you that you ran into a prostitute?"

"I was just walking home!" Ponyboy is quick to defend himself. "I swear, she was just in the park when I passed it!"

"I thought you were gettin' drives from Two-Bit?"

"Well…"

"Good Lord, Pony," Sodapop mumbles under his breath.

"Don't tell Darry!" Ponyboy pleads.

"Don't worry kid, I aint gonna tell Darry. But tell me more about the prostitute. What was she doing in the park at this time of day?"

And so, Ponyboy tells him every detail. He tells him about the two smoking greasers standing next to the car that Roxanna Japan came out of. He tells him about how she'd smoke her cigarette and how distinct her accent sounded. He tells him about the night before when him and Johnny first discovered her and how she'd asked them if they knew any potential customers.

After he finishes his story, Sodapop takes a moment to speak. "I don't know what to say. And there's nothing you can do, really. If you see her again, just ignore her, I suppose."

And, with that, Ponyboy went on to do his homework.

XxXxXxXx

"I told Soda," Ponyboy tells Johnny that night at the lot.

"About Roxanne Japan?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"He was kinda shocked. But he said just to ignore her if I see her a third time."

"A third time?" Johnny becomes baffled.

"I saw her in the park again today on the way home."

Johnny just nods. He's silent for a few moments before he suggests something out of the ordinary.

"You think she's at the park again tonight?"

"I doubt it."

"You wanna check?"

"What? Johnny, I don't want to be anywhere near her. She makes me feel all weird."

"What's so weird about her?"

"She's a _prostitute_," Ponyboy says in a slight whisper. He cant understand why Johnny is so interested in trying to see Roxanne Japan again.

"I know. That's kind of the point."

"What are you saying?"

"I thought about her last night, Pony. I thought about her a lot. Maybe a little too much." Johnny's cheeks flourish into a shade of pink. Ponyboy realizes what Johnny's trying to say and stands up quickly.

"Gosh, Johnny, I don't need to know that kind of stuff!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Look, man, if Roxanne Japan is what does it for you, then that's cool with me. But if you think I'm gonna go with you to find her again, you got this all wrong."

Johnny nods and gets to his feet. "Sure."

XxXxXxXx

A week passes and neither Ponyboy nor Johnny run into Roxanne Japan. Neither of them speak of it and Sodapop keeps what Ponyboy told him that day after school, to himself. All of that changes, one night at the lot.


End file.
